The operation of modern wind energy systems underlies strong economic pressures. Often, wind energy system producers have to give warranty on the energy yield of a wind energy system. If the yield of a wind energy system in operation turns out to be below the yield value which was promised, the producers have to pay high contractual penalties to the operators of the wind energy system.
It is therefore typical that wind energy systems are operated such that a high yield can be expected. In order to do so, the multitude of parameters for the operation of a wind energy system, which can be set and adjusted when the wind energy system is operated, is set to the values that are expected to provide for a maximum yield. However, despite this setting, experience shows that wind energy systems very often still run sub-optimally.